


tell me.

by LenaOxton



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaOxton/pseuds/LenaOxton
Summary: From a few comments on this amazing songs video: https://youtu.be/TgyTYKCDqZE





	tell me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from comments on a YouTube video, linked in the summary.

on a beach with a friend, you're surrounded by strangers. all of them are having fun, relaxing, playing in the ocean, sporting, but your friend has something on her mind that concerns her. she looks at you, opening her mouth. "tell me."

That friend seems to be the girl on the bottom left. After her whisper a long conversation ensues, not with words, but her stare speaks to you. Suddenly, every visual around you starts speaking. The beach is host to more scantily clad women... you can't ignore them, can you also settle for one? One of them wears a devious smirk, as if to mock your dilemma.

A man seems to be out of proportion, bigger than anyone around him. Women seek a big shoulder to lie on. If he put his mind to it, he'd surely rob you of this moment. People playing volleyball. No need to know their faces, nor their genders. They're just humble pieces in the embodiment of fun, of youth... People in the ocean. No need to know if they're human anymore, they're just specs in a vast creation of nature.


End file.
